


Belonging

by Cali_se



Series: Hannigram Shorts [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Two men sit together beneath a huge, striped umbrella.





	Belonging

The sun is setting in the fading heat of the day, while a cooling breeze blows in from a sea that's vast, glistening blue-green under the early evening sky.

Two men sit together beneath a huge, striped umbrella. Both are handsome, by anyone's standards. One - the older of the pair - wears a white, loose fitting suit, probably linen judging by the look of it; the younger wears a dark blue ensemble, the trousers hugging his slender legs. He wears light, tinted shades, while his companion sports a white panama hat. 

They converse quietly, pouring out some coffee as a waiter approaches to clear their table. They watch him closely as he works; he doesn't stop to meet their intense, dual gaze - a gaze which could almost be called calculating if you were to look at it with a certain tilt of the head. When he's gone, they exchange smiles and sit back to look out at the vista as they sip their after-dinner beverage, as though all of this is theirs, as though the whole world belongs to them. 

They belong to each other, that's certain, bound and bonded forever. Because together they've known the taste of blood and the fierce lick of fire; they've held both heaven and hell in the palms of their hands and now stand on the mountain top looking down on everything that dwells below them. 

And the way they look at one another? Well, that says everything. But, most of all, it says that nothing - no one - will ever tear them apart, and that they'll kill anyone who dares to try.


End file.
